Fnaf Highschool
by Geckowolf88
Summary: Fnaf anthro highschool au thing does contain: Cursing, Mild sexual references, references to abuse, and a few violent stuff (don't worry, no gore)


Fnaf college Fanfiction

I looked out the window of the car seeing the campus, I'm not gonna lie; I was scared. "Freddy look at the campus! To think my boys finally growing up!" My dad cheered, don't get me wrong, I love my dad but he could be a little…..Pushy. "yeah, yeah dad…." I trailed off looking at the school properly as dad parked on the side of the road while getting my bags out of the boot of the car dads phone begun ringing "Oh err one second son I'll be right back…" he walked off and began talking to whoever it was probably something business related; my dad was Fredbear Fazbear the 2nd Famous for his company, I don't really know the details as I try to ignore his rambling…

After grabbing my bags I headed into the building (after hugging my dad and saying goodbye) And went to the main desk where you were meant to get your room key etc "Name please" the lady at the desk asked me "Fredrick Fazbear" I stated she handed me my key and I headed to the speech that the dean was giving to new students. He tapped the mic making a screeching sound most of us covering our ears.

After the speech I headed to my dorm when I opened the door, I saw two other boys sitting on their own beds, the room was kind of bare with only the necessities. The boy on the left was a white bear with light purple around his eyes and mouth, he was wearing dark blue-grey shorts and a dark purple shirt with a pun on it, He had light blue eyes and looked like a three-year-old who just downed thirty energy drinks and topped it off with a bag of sugar. The other boy looked pretty chill, he was a purple bunny with a red hoodie It seemed to have written on the back but I couldn't make it out, his jeans were grey and ripped around the knees, unlike the other boy he was wearing blue trainers.

"Em hi there" I started "My name Is Freddy, Nice to meet you!" I said cheerfully putting on a smile, the hyper looking boy stood up and said "HI MY NAMES THEO!" well he's loud, the purple rabbit pulled his ears down as I chuckled "And my names…B…" The rabbit said uncomfortably "Just B?" I asked confused "Yes 'just B'" He said mocking my tone, He suddenly stood up and stormed out "whelp that happened" I joked "Yeah he doesn't exactly seem like the talking type…BUT I AM DETERMINED TO BEFRIEND HIM!" Theo screeched confidently...

I was in class taking notes and listening to what the teacher had to say when he stopped and looked over to 'B' my dormmate we had only been living together for a day or two but we didn't have any together classes until now "Ahem Boniface can you tell me what the answer is to question three?" the teacher asked obviously trying to catch him out, a few kids chuckled at his name but I didn't really care, he then looked his red eyes gleaming "three hundred and sixty-two, duh" he answered confidently with a hint of sarcasm, the teacher a little shocked he was actually paying attention went back to teaching the lesson

After class I saw two girls having an argument they looked like they were most likely sisters though they seemed very different, one girl was wearing a pink and white tank top saying 'Lets party' she seemed kinda like the stereotypical high school queen bea mean girl, the other however was wearing a light purple off the shoulder long-sleeves and jeans. Whatever it was they were arguing about it ended in the girl with the purple shirt storming of shoving pass me from what I could tell she was...crying? I decided to follow her to see if she was okay, she was crying in an empty hallway, she looked so sad I felt like I ought to say something.

I sat down next to her and asked her "What's wrong?" she quickly snapped back "NOTHING!" It was clear it was personal...but she just seemed so hurt... "I know you might not want to talk about it and that's fine! you don't have to, I just wanted to make sure you were okay...If you want me to go I can..." I said trying to comfort her...I understand not wanting to talk about your problems some things are just really personal. "W-Well th-thanks," she said through sobs "But I-I'm f-fine my s-sisters just being annoying..." she muttered trying to wipe away her tears "A-anyway w-what's your name?" she asked trying to change the subject "Oh I'm Freddy, and your name is?" I replied trying to strike a conversation "Ch-Chelsea, but everyone calls me Chica" She said more cheerfully "Bytheway I like your eyes!" she said, I blushed a little since being complemented by a girl wasn't something I'm used to "Oh th-thanks!" Getting a better look at her she had bright purple eyes and was honestly really pretty "Oh shoot I'm gonna be late for class!" She shouted while standing up "See you later Freddy!" she yelled while running to her class" she seems cool I hope to see her again...

Now I'm not the most 'athletic' person but jeez I'm already out of breath, Our gym teacher was making us do laps and I was basically dying as well as pretty much everyone else except for this one boy he was right at the front of the 'pack' and didn't even look tired "Hooowwwww?" muttered to myself.

After class I went to speak to this guy, he was a tall red fox he was wearing our gym uniform as well as a towel around his neck the weird thing was he was wearing an eyepatch over his left eye "Em hi" I greeted awkwardly I'm not much of an extrovert but I decided this year would be different... "Oh hey there" He responded with a slight Scottish accent "My names Freddy nice to meet you," I said trying to be friendly "Oh I'm Felix nice to meet you too!" he replied cheerfully "so...Do you even lift bro?" I asked hoping he would share my extensive knowledge of memes. He chuckled a little before saying "Nice see ya later lad!" before walking off to get changed or whatever

Back at my dorm lying on my bed, I thought to myself; that this could be a good year right? I'm already being more social and might have even made a friend or two...

 _ **Maybe this year won't be so bad after all…**_

 **Hey it's me (not goldie It's Tash) I just wanted to say hey oh and if anyone was wondering Theo is Funtime Freddy B or should I say Boniface is Bonnie (Duh) Chelsea is obviously Chica and Felix Is Foxy, Please do review and if you have any tips do remember constructive criticism is always welcome**

 **anyway I've wasted enough of your time**

 **-Tash out! (such cringe)**


End file.
